Daddy
by poppo-kkkk
Summary: Kaihun - Daddy Kink - Daddy benci ketika peraturanya dilanggar. dan karena Moonkyu sialan, Sehun terpaksa melanggarnya (?)


Author: Poppo-kkkk

Fb: A Je  
Cast: Kaihun  
Rated: M (paling)

_Daddy kink! muehehehehehhe_

Daddy

.

.

.

.

Demi Moonkyu sialan yang kakinya hitam dan berbulu lebat Sehun benar-benar marah sekali padanya sekarang!. Anak manusia yang sialnya lagi temanya itu membuatnya telat pulang selama setengah jam!. Tiga puluh menit memang waktu yang tidak berarti untuk Moonkyu yang tinggal di apartemen sendiri, jadi ia bebas pulang kapan saja dan tidak akan ada yang memarahinya.

Mereka tadi memang mengerjakan tugan dari Guru Kim- guru menari ballet mereka. Dan si Moonkyu malah asik membaca majalah pria dewasa milik Bang Yongguk yang sengaja di simpan di loker peralatan menari. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun Sehun telah memanggilnya. Memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Memanggilnya disertai kata-kata kotor. Tapi si MoonSIALANkyu tetap asyik cekikikan di sofa karna foto-foto model di majalah yang berpakaian fulgar. Demi Tuhan! Sehun tau kalau Moomkyu itu menyukai lelaki, tapi dia masih saja suka melihat foto-foto telanjang model seksi.

Professor Kim- Kim Jongin – guru menari mereka sudah menegur mereka agar segera pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Dan sejak itu akhirnya Moonkyu mau ikut mengerjakan. Dan Sehun mengutuk Moonkyu karna mereka menyelesaikan tugas itu pukul 08.30 KST. Dia telah telat pulang selama 30 menit!.

"Moonkyu sialan! Awas saja dia!", gerutu Sehun ketika mencapai pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Ia menarik napas sejenak supaya debaran jantungnya yang menggila tenang. Tenang Oh Sehun! Tenang!. Lalu ia pun menekan kata sandi pintu dan masuk.

Penerangan minim menyambut matanya. Ia sudah menduga. Jongin pasti akan mematikan lampu ketika pukul delapan malam dan memasang lampu kecil sebagai penerangan. Sehun mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan. Sepi. Maka dengan langkah berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang pencuri, ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tangan Sehun sudah mencapai gagang pintu kamarnya ketika sebuah suara dari sofa di depan televisi yang membelakanginya menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau telat pulang sampai 30 menit Sehun-ah?", tanyanya. Tangan Sehun bergetar. Suara Kim Jongin yang dingin – pertanda kalau ia marah- selalu membuatnya takut. Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Da- Daddy?", cicitnya.

"Da- Daddy! Akh!", pekik Sehun. Didlo di anusnya menumbuk tepat ke sweet spotnya dan Sehun memekik karna kenikmatanya. Dan kenikmatan itu seperti candu. Sehun ingin didlo itu menumbuknya lebih dalam, ia ingin lubangnya dimasuki lebih dalam lagi lagi dan lagi. Kendati tanganya di ikat ke belakang, Sehun menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan gusar, mengharapkan kenikmatan lebih dari benda bergetar yang memenuhi anusnya. Ia ingin didlo itu bergerak lebih liar di dalam dirinya, dan sialnya didlo itu hanya bergetar dan hanya sesekali menyentuh prostat nya, membuatnya begitu frustasi. Ia menatap Daddy dengan memelas, sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Akh! Akh! Da- Daddy?", panggil Sehun. Tapi Daddy sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia merasakan perut bawahnya menegang pertanda ia akan klimaks lagi. entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia harus klimaks kering. Daddy sengaja menaruh cock ring di ujung juniornya. Dan ia harus menahan klimaks walaupun cairan itu telah siap menyembur di ujung lubang kencingnya.

"Da!Daddy! Daddy! Engh! Aaaakh!", desah Sehun. Dan kali ini Daddy menoleh. Ia menatap Sehun dengan dingin walaupun dihadapanya Sehun tengah memelas dan memohon.

"Daddy…. Akh! Aku- a-akku mohon Daddy, ahh! Ahh!", mohon Sehun. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya lagi dengan frustasi. Tampak begitu seksi di mata Jongin. Tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan keringat dan junior mengacung tegak berwarnya merah kebiruan karna ia terlalu lama menahan cumnya. Tapi Jongin tidak akan mengakhiri hukuman Sehun karna telat begitu saja. Anak itu harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. Dan Jongin pun melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"AAARGH! DADDY! LEBIH DALAM- ENGHH! AHH! AHH! DADDY!", Sehun menjerit histeris begitu Daddy yang menghampirinya ternyata mendorong didlo yang memenuhi holenya itu lebih dalam. Menumbuk prostat Sehun sesuai yang Sehun mau.

"ini hukuman karena kau melanggar aturan yang Daddy buat Oh Sehun", kata Jongin dingin. Ia menarik didlo dari lubang Sehun dan membuat namja milky skin itu mengerang kecewa. Lalu mendorongnya kembali dengan kasar. Di keluarkan lagi, lalu didorong kembali dengan lebih kasar.

"AKH! AKH! DA-DDADDY! AANGHH! LLE- LLEBIHHH- AAAAAKHH!", jerit Sehun. Ia merasa klimaksnya semakin dekat dan juga begitu menikmati ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karna didlo yang digerakkan Daddy dengan kasar.

"aku hampir- AKH! Hampir…. Ss…sampai- aaaaakh! DADDY!", Sehun belum sempat menyelesaikan kelimatnya ketika gelombang hangat itu kembali datang. Membuat pandanganya memutih dan ia merasa melayang. Jongin tampak menyeringai puas.

"aaaakh! Appo Daddy!, aku ingin cuum Daddy please~", rengek Sehun. Juniornya sangat sakit sekarang. Begitu juga dengan perut bagian bawahnya yang ikut menegang. Juniornya tampak lebih besar dan membiru dengan otot-otot yang menyembul tegang.

"apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku melepas ini?", Tanya Jongin seraya mengelus pelan junior Sehun yang sangat tegang menggunakan ujung jarinya, membuat Sehun merasa juniornya dialiri listrik, membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan bercampur nikmat.

"aaakh! Daddy! Aku… aku…. Hah hah hah", Sehun tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Jongin menyentuh juniornya dan itu membuat perutnya terasa nyeri dan tertekan.

"jawab aku Oh Sehun! Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku membiarkan 'ini' mengeluarkan cairanmu?!", pekik Jongin.

"AAAARHG! Daddy! ANGHHH! AAAKH! Daddy appo! Jebal!", Sehun menjerit lagi ketika tiba-tiba tangan Daddy meremas juniornya dengan begitu kuat. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya mengabur untuk melihat. Juniornya terasa akan pecah!.

"Jangan pernah melanggar aturanku!", bisik Jongin dalam. Nafasnya berhembus begitu intim di telinga Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk berkali-kali dengan patuh. Ia tidak akan melanggar aturan Daddy lagi.

"Ne Daddy, Sehun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi", janji Sehun. Jongin mengangguk-angguk lalu ia mencabut cock ring di junior Sehun. Sehun memekik lega karna cairanya yang begitu banyak itu mengotori seprai.

"hosh…. hosh…. hosh…. terimakasih…. Daddy", ucap Sehun pelan. Ia capek sekali. Kelopak matanya mengayun hendak menutup saking ngantuknya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karna hukuman Daddy tadi.

Jongin menatap iba pada Sehun yang terlihat kecapean. Rambutnya basah keringat dan menempel di keningnya. Jongin melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Sehun dan bekas memerah tampak membekas dengan jelas disana. Kontras dengan kulit Sehun yang pucat.

Apakah begitu sakit?, Tanya Jongin dalam hati, dan Sehun mendesis begitu Jongin mengusap bekas kemerahan itu.

Jongin juga ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun setelah menarik seprai kotor yang terkena sperma Sehun. Tanganya memeluk pinggang namja kurus itu. Dan seolah mengerti siapa yang memeluknya, Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin erat dan mengendus-endus lehernya. Seperti puppy. Dan Sehun merasa begitu nyaman dengan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di leher Jongin. Tingkah laku Sehun itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dan membawa tanganya ke kepala Sehun serta mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"apa aku hukumanku tadi terlalu menyakitkan?", Tanya Jongin lembut. Di lehernya, Jongin merasakan kalau kepala Sehun menggeleng. Rambutnya yang halus menggesek kulit leher Jongin dan menimbulkan rasa geli.

"tidak Daddy, aku memang bersalah. Maafkan aku", jawab Sehun. Ia mengetarkan lagi pelukanya pada Jongin. Ia sangat menyesal sungguh!.

"jangan ulangi lagi Sehun-ah. Aku tidak mau lagi menghukummu", kata Jongin lembut. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Sehun lagi. menciumi kening Sehun yang berkeringat.

"tapi ini semua gara-gara Moonkyu sialan itu Daddy!", gerutu Sehun. Secara tidak sadar, tangan Sehun yang memeluk Jongin terlepas dan kini menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Jongin. Mengusap-usab abs di perut dan dada Jongin dengan begitu lembut. Tengkuk Jongin meremang. Ia merasakan sesuatu di selangkanganya mengenegang. Oh tidak!

"Dia terus saja membaca majalah laki-laki dewasa milik Bang Yongguk dan tidak mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas yang Daddy berikan", gerutu Sehun lagi. tanganya masih mengusap-usap abs Jongin dan ia kini juga menciumi leher Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin menggeram sensual. Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Daddy?", Tanya Sehun. Suara Sehun bahkan terdengar begitu manis dan sexy di telinga Jongin. Aaah…. bagaimana kalau suara itu mendesah di bawah hujamanya?, Ia benar-benar terangsang.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya untuk menyentuh miliknya yang telah tengang. Sehun memekik kecil. Milik Daddy begitu besar. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika milik Daddy yang besar itu berada di dalam lubangnya dan menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya. Pipi Sehun memerah. Membuatnya terlihat sangat sangat sexy.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya berdiri lagi Sehun?, hmm?", geram Jongin dalam. Sehun tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Telinganya meremang karena Daddy menghembuskan nafasnys disana. Sebuah jilatan pada telinganya juga membuat Sehun tersentak.

Dengan kasar Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun hingga memunggunginya.

"Daddy?... AAAAKH!", tangan Sehun meremas selimut di depanya. Holenya teras sobek dan terbakar karna tiba-tiba Daddy memasukinya tanpa pemanasan sama sekali. Holenya terasa sangat penuh.

Jongin menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan lambat. Hole Sehun selalu sangat rapat walaupun telah berkali-kali ia masuki. Meremas kejantananya dengan hangat dan ketat.

"oooh…. Sehuuuunh", desah Jongin di sela-sela goyangan pinggulnya. Ia pun mulai bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar tanpa kendali. Membuat tubuh Sehun ikut terhentak-hentak. Sehun menjerit-jerit nikmat. Milik Daddy mengaduk-aduk holenya dengan liar dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"DADDY! DADDY! AAAAHHH!",

.

.

.

.

End

thanks buat yang baca :D


End file.
